1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to the field of construction and interior finishing, and more particularly to the field of installation of components vertically mounted, such as on a wall.
2. Description of Related Art
In the installation of a security system, many components are mounted to a wall or other substantially vertical surface. Such components are generally in at least two parts, a back case that is mounted to the surface, and a front case that attaches to the back case. Generally, electronic components that require connection to the remainder of the security system are carried by the front case. Often this connection is via wiring passing through the substantially vertical surface and a corresponding opening in the base.
In order to make the appropriate connections, an installer is required to, at one time, hold the cover and its associated electronic components in an orientation facilitating their connection, the wire lead(s) to be connected to the electronic components, and a tool to accomplish the connection, typically a screwdriver. This is obviously difficult, and time consuming. Therefore, improvements in the installation process are desirable.